


Day 15: Laughing Together

by The_Desert_Dancer



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [15]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Laughing Together, M/M, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Desert_Dancer/pseuds/The_Desert_Dancer
Summary: There was no way it could work, just no way. How on earth could this rocket ship even take off? At least that's what Arcade Gannon thought, as he stood there with Courier Magnus, as he helped Jason Bright and his followers.
Relationships: Courier/Arcade Gannon, Male Courier/Arcade Gannon
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635826
Kudos: 21





	Day 15: Laughing Together

“You can’t honestly believe this is going to work.” Arcade Gannon stated, eyebrow raised. “There is just no feasible way this plan can actually succeed.” 

“Not really, nah.” Magnus admitted, as he hit the button. “But if these crazy fucks wanna fly, let them fly.” 

Magnus and Arcade stood in the control room, watching the scene in front of them unfold. The roof of the dome slowly opened up, revealing the rockets that contained Jason Bright and his followers. Classical music blared from the speakers, almost drowning out the sounds of the alarms. Suddenly the rockets blasted off, gliding majestically into the air, until they were only red dots in the clear blue sky. First the alarms shut off, and then the music, until only silence remained. After what seemed like an eternity, Magnus finally turned to face Arcade, before the two broke out in fits of laughter.

“Well...it actually worked.” Arcade muttered, shaking his head. “Son of a bitch, it actually worked.”

“You think they’re gonna make it?” Magnus inquired. “To the Great Beyond, I mean?”

“Who knows?” Arcade responded, with a shrug. “There are more things in heaven and earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy.”

Magnus fell silent, head tiled in confusion. 

“It means anything is possible.” Arcade clarified. “We just witnessed a group of ghouls fly off in a rocket ship; everything is on the table at this point, quite frankly.”


End file.
